


EASE

by quinn_rossi



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blowjobs, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sexual Content, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:16:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15388569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quinn_rossi/pseuds/quinn_rossi
Summary: Mickey's tense. Mickey's very fucking tense, and Ian's the only one who knows how to make him feel at ease.





	EASE

Mickey’s fucking horny. It’s hard not to be when you have a boyfriend whose dick makes you see god. And you haven’t had that dick in over a week because either one of both of you are too busy or too tired of some other bullshit.

The only problem is, that he and the aforementioned boyfriend, are currently in the company of nine other people. They’re sat on a sofa in the Gallagher house, with the Gallaghers and their neighbours drinking, chatting and laughing.

Mickey’s hands are on top of his legs, fists clenched to stop himself from the temptation to just _touch_ Ian. He knows he’s allowed to touch Ian a little because his family are quite accepting, it’s just that Mickey’s not sure he’ll be able to keep his touching very PG.

And then Ian puts his hand on Mickey’s thigh.

At first, Mickey just thinks Ian’s trying to be nice and let him know it’s OK to relax. He figures Ian’s probably sensed just how fucking tense - so so tense - he is.

But then Mickey realises Ian knows exactly what he’s doing.

Ian’s hand moves further up his thigh, closer and closer and closer to his dick, but not quite there, and then his fingers rub and grip his thighs hard - just the way Mickey likes it.

Suddenly, there’s hot breath on Mickey’s neck, and Ian whispers lowly in his ear, “I want you.”

Mickey bites his lip hard to stop him from whimpering at those fucking words. He clenches his fists harder so his blunt nails are stabbing his palms. He can’t fucking relax. He needs Ian. He needs Ian. _He fucking needs him._

Mickey throws a panicked look around the room, checking to see if they had a chance to slip away and go home, but home is too far away, Mickey needs Ian now.

Ian places a hand over Mickey’s fist, and Mickey relaxes. Ian’s fingers slip into the gaps - so perfectly, like they're made to be - and then Ian takes a hold of Mickey’s hand and moves it to his thigh. Mickey grips Ian’s thigh, gripping and relaxing, gripping and relaxing, gripping and relaxing. He can’t calm the fuck down.

Then Ian’s gone.

He’s stood up and he’s helping Mickey to stand too. Ian says something to his family about ‘needing to talk to Mickey’, and then they’re halfway up the stairs, stumbling into a bedroom.

Mickey glances around the room. It’s Lip’s old bedroom he thinks. But it doesn’t matter.

There’s a click as Ian locks the bedroom door, and finally the tension starts to leave Mickey.

It’s just Ian and him in this room. Just them. Together.

Finally, Ian’s lips are pressing against his. They’re soft at first. They make this gorgeous warmth spread through Mickey’s body. Then he kisses deeper. There’s more tongue and more teeth, and his hands aren’t as soft, no, his hands are scratching, pulling at clothes, and desperately roaming his body. Mickey whimpers into the kiss and Ian pulls apart.

The warmth is gone.

The warmth is gone, and Mickey's freezing.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey moans and reaches for him.

Ian’s back in second, and this time he’s focusing on getting Mickey naked. He helps him pull his t-shirt over his head, and then their mouths are attached again.

The warmth is back, but this time it’s stronger. It’s heat. It’s hot. Mickey’s on fire, burning with passion and want and need and desire.

Mickey blindly reaches out for Ian’s shirt. Curse him for wearing a damn button up.

His fingers shake and struggle to open the buttons, even when Ian tries to help, they’re still too damn difficult.

“Fuck it,” Mickey whispers and yanks Ian’s shirt and the buttons pop off, but at least Ian’s got no shirt on anymore.

Ian laughs and kisses him, softly, and then he stands from the bed.

Mickey sits at the end of the bed, with Ian stood in front of him. Ian gives Mickey a small nod and he steps forward.

Mickey gulps and desperately unbuckles his belt, then the button on his jeans, and then the zipper. Ian quickly takes his jeans off, and then his boxers with them.

Mickey groans at the sight of Ian’s cock. As big and thick as ever, pink with a rush of blood, throbbing and begging to be inside of Mickey.

“Come on,” Ian mutters, gently and encouragingly stroking his fingers through Mickey’s hair.

He nods and licks his lips. Mickey wraps a hand around the base and pumps it. Once. Twice. Three times. Mickey leans forward and licks the head, licking up the precome.

Ian groans, and his grip of Mickey’s hair tightens. That lets Mickey know Ian likes it, lets him know that he’s wanted, and it relaxes him, the tension slowly slipping away.

Mickey finally starts to take him in his mouth. He takes half of Ian’s cock, and sucks a little, and swirls his tongue around, and moans.

“Mhm, so good,” Ian mutters above him.

Mickey groans, low and grumbling, because he knows how good that will make Ian feel. He wants Ian to feel good.

Ian does feel good. He quietly mumbles Mickey’s name, and his hips slowly move forward, encouraging Mickey to take more.

“I know you can,” Ian whispers.

Mickey gives a small nod and sucks deeper. Ian’s cock is warm inside of his mouth. It’s a pleasant weight pressing against his tongue and edging to the back of his throat.

“Good-” Ian starts, but cuts himself off with a sharp gasp as Mickey takes almost the entirety of his dick in his mouth. “Good boy.”

Mickey moans at that. It fills him with the confidence he needs, the confidence he craves.

Mickey’s spent too long pretending to be strong. With Ian, he doesn’t have to pretend. Ian makes his strong. Ian makes him confident. Ian makes him feel at ease.

Mickey sucks and licks, sucks and licks, sucks and licks. The sounds Ian makes are like music to his ears, and the constant muttering of praise just spurs him on. Fuck, he could do this forever.

“Stop-stop I gotta get in you,” Ian whispers and stumbles back.

Mickey looks up at him. Mickey’s lips are shiny and plump and they look so kissable. So Ian does that. He bends down a little and holds Mickey’s face and kisses him deeply.

When Ian pulls away, Mickey’s cold again.

“Pants off and lie down,” Ian softly commands whilst he grabs his own jeans from the floor to take the packet of lube from the pocket.

Mickey nods and pulls his jeans off and his underwear and lays down, waiting for Ian.

Although Ian’s only gone for half a minute, all the tension that had managed to leave Mickey, comes back.

He’s tense and cold and cold and cold. He needs Ian’s body. He needs him warming him. He needs him to calm him down. _He needs him_.

It’s hard to breathe. His body is wound up tight, constricting his lungs and his throat. Fuck fuck fuck.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey gasps out, his eyes shut tight from the tension so he can’t look around for him.

“Shh-shh, I got you,” Ian soothes and lowers his body on top of him.

Then Ian’s kissing him again. He’s warm again. He’s calm again. He’s whole again.

Their bodies are grinding perfectly together. There’s heat and sweat and desire written all over them.

“Come on,” it’s Mickey’s turn to mutter to get Ian to do something more.

There’s a warm slick finger soon pressing against his hole, circling the rim first, and then pushing in.

Ian’s not being a tease like he quite often is. He knows how bad Mickey wants him; he knows how bad Mickey _needs_ him.

After his first finger has been in and out a few times, he pushes a second finger in.

Ian’s fingers are long and they just push against Mickey’s prostate. Mickey’s thighs wrap around Ian and he moans.

Ian spreads his fingers to stretch him out, and he crooks his fingers, and he thrusts his fingers, feeling inside Mickey and opening up to make sure he’s ready for him.

“I’m fuckin’ ready,” Mickey groans. He needs more of Ian inside of him. He needs Ian making love to him ( a phrase that Mickey’s not afraid to say anymore ) deep and slow inside of him. “I need you.”

Ian gave him a quick peck on the nose to let him know he heard. He pulls his fingers out and then starts stroking lube on his cock.

It’s only a few seconds, and then Ian’s easing his cock inside of Mickey.

It burns so good. Stretching him out, and filling him up.

“Uh- fuck,” Mickey grunts, blunt fingernails scratching at Ian’s back as he pushes in deeper.

When all of Ian’s deep inside of him, Mickey lets out the breath he had been holding. He’s relaxes and moans for Ian to “fuckin’ move.”

Ian grabs Mickey’s hip to hold as he starts to pull halfway out and then slowly thrust in. His pace starts to pick up, but it’s not their usual hard and quick pace.

“You - feel - so - good,” Ian groans as he slowly fucks into him.

Mickey tilts his head up and moves a hand from Ian’s back to his red hair and pulls him in for a kiss. Lips and teeth and tongue.

“Fu-uck,” Mickey louldy moans (all consideration for the people downstairs long forgotten). “There. Fuck.”

Ian moves his body off Mickey, and moves to his knees to pick up the pace and fuck into that one spot.

“Fuck! Ian!,” Mickey yelps, overwhelmed with pleasure.

At first, he thinks its good. Ian’s now moved a hand to Mickey’s cock so not only is he drilling into his prostate, he’s also pumping so good around his dick.

But Mickey quickly misses Ian’s weight on top of him, his mouth against his, and his hands covering his body.

“ _Ian_ ,” Mickey chokes out. Fuck, when did those tears get in his eyes?

“I’m here, I’m here,” Ian immediately moves back on top of him, gently stroking his cheeks and smudging those tears away with his thumb.

He kisses Mickey gently, but he doesn’t stop stroking his dick, he doesn’t stop making love to him. (He slows down though, just a little.)

Just a couple more thrusts and a couple more reassuring words and praises from Ian, Mickey’s close - so fucking close.

“Yeah?” Ian grunts, clearly Mickey accidently voiced the whole ‘so fucking close’.

Mickey nods and bites his lip. His body is wound tight again. A tight knot in the pit of his stomach is on fire, but it’s making his whole body tense up.

Ian’s still thrusting in and out of him, circling his hips when he’s deep inside of him, and then his cock is slowly dragging out, only to push back in, right against that one spot.

Mickey’s close. Fuck, he’s so close. But everything in his body is tense. So fucking tense.

It’s nearing too much. He’s wound so tight he swears he’s never going to get his release. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. And then-

“ _I love you_ ,” Mickey moans and starts to come.

He covers Ian’s and his own chest with thick white streaks. And he keeps coming. The tension slips away. Away. Away.

And when Ian starts to come too, filling Mickey up with the hot slick substance, all the tension is gone from Mickey.

They’re both breathing - panting - breathlessly. Ian’s lips press down gently on Mickey’s, before he pulls out and rolls off him.

Mickey’s body feels like jelly. His vision his hazy and he’s so fucking tired.

“I love you too,” he heard Ian mutter beside him.

Mickey’s eyes droop shut and he feels Ian wiping his chest clean, and his legs and his ass.

Mickey’s close to sleeping, he’s so calm and so relaxed.

Ian kisses his cheek.

Mickey gives a small, weak, tired smile, and curls to Ian’s side. He needs Ian. He has Ian. He loves Ian.

**Author's Note:**

> ;) I thought I'd try writing in a different style to usual, so I hope it was good!
> 
> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! <3
> 
> (Title: EASE by Troye Sivan)


End file.
